Diane Meserve
Diane Meserve is a kind, compassionate wolf healer who resides on the outskirts of Empire City. Despite the old-fashioned look of her house, she insists that she has purposely kept it that way in order to make her patients feel at ease and it has worked, for the most part. She gave up her track athlete profession in order to help out those in need, and has also had five partners in the past, and three children between them. She is roleplayed by Casino Nights. Appearance Diane is a snow-white furred female wolf Mobian, with darkish-grey skin which can be seen on the inside of her ears. Although it is more than thick enough to keep herself covered with just simple gloves and shoes, she also is typically seen wearing elegant, Victorianesque dresses, as seen in OC Area where she wears a puffy, aquamarine one. Her glove cuffs are quite long and often reach her elbows, usually a pure white colour so as to not clash with her fur. She is often seen with pale, light blue eyeshadow, as well as black eyeliner. Her eyes themselves are a unique purple/blue colour. Her shoes are either relatively flat high heels, or old, yet clean, blue and red running shoes depending on the things she has planned that day. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Abilities Strengths and Weaknesses Likes/Dislikes Appearances So far, Diane has appeared in OC Area, helping out Lexi's family and friends, and housing those in need as they work to put an end to the twisted Factory in the forest, Medieval, Machina, where she is married to Juan, Ask the OCs and OC and Authors. Trivia * Diane's eyes seem to change colour multiple times during the OC Area RP, alternating between blue, purple and gold. This is because the author could not decide on her eye colour until very late in the RP, and so now they are definitively a blue/purple colour. * Diane's second partner was Desmond 'Acid' Juritz, who was a drug addict. Diane knew that he loved her, yet they had an odd relationship. Acid would go out and voluntarily abuse drugs of different severities so that Diane would be able to remove the side-effects from his body, and therefore would have the antidotes at her disposal so that she could help others in a similar situation, However, when they moved on from each other, Acid was so used to taking them in such large quantities that he continued to do so... And with no Diane to cure him, he spiralled into ill health. This explains his shabby look, arm-scratching and missing fur and teeth in OC Area. It also explains why Acid claims to have medicinal knowledge as he presumably learned a lot by living with an accomplished healer, despite not having any powers himself. * The name of Diane's 'missing' son, Balthasar, was originally meant to be given to a brother of Chakra and Draetus', but as no more family members were required for the OC Area RP, the author abandoned the idea of introducing any more of their family members for a long time. * The author originally gave Diane the immense healing powers she had in order to simply 'counter' the excessive force and powers the factory workers had combined in OC Area, feeling that it would be unfair on the rescuers because otherwise they would be both outnumbered and significantly weaker than the workers, who included demons and illusionists, neither of which are included on the rescuers' side. * Diane is bisexual- As shown by the fact that she has found a sixth mate in Juan, who she has a confirmed crush on in OC Area. In Machina, she is shown to be married to Juan but it is unknown as of yet whether she still had the five previous mates in that topic or not. Category:Characters